


Cloudy Days Ahead

by Hiti67



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Cloud Arcobaleno, Asexual Character, BAMF Tex, Batman - Freeform, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Gender Fluid Viper, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Just...Batman, Skull Is Not An Arcobaleno, The Harem Is With Archer, The Harem Must Be Fed!, Tobi Is A Good Boy!, multicrossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiti67/pseuds/Hiti67
Summary: In some worlds, Kawahira found someone more qualified than a teenage stuntman to fill the Cloud position. Here are just a few examples of who else could have been chosen for The Strongest Seven.





	Cloudy Days Ahead

Six people were in a room, some sitting, some standing. All were dangerous. All were waiting.  
Luce, Donna of the Ggio Nero Famiglia.  
Fon, the greatest martial artist in the world and trainer of Triad assassins.  
Verde, an amoral scientist and super-genius.  
Lal Mirch, a member of Italian Special Forces, COMSUBIN, and the daughter of a high ranked military official with ties to the underworld.  
Viper, a master illusionist and world renowned information-broker.  
Reborn, the world’s greatest hitman and enforcer for the Vongola  
Together, these people formed The Strongest Seven, the seven strongest of their respective flame types alive today.  
...or at least, they would once the seventh actually showed up.  
Verde could care less how long their mysterious seventh companion took, as he was busy tinkering with one of his newer creations. Likewise; Luce, Fon, and Viper were all content to wait as long as it took and enjoy the combination of hot tea and silence.  
Lal Mirch and Reborn, despite being a professional soldier and a trained assassin, were getting antsy.  
They were also the only ones with guns.  
The door suddenly swung open. Reborn and Lal Mirch both drew their weapons in a mixture of surprise and irritation at having been made to wait so long.  
They pointed their guns at the now open door, through which entered...  
\-----------------------------------------  
[A Giant In Black Combat Gear]  
“...sorry about the wait. Hope it wasn’t an inconvenience.” The figure said, its voice deep and mechanical.  
Reborn grimaced even as Lal’s lips peeled back in a sneer.  
“Not at all!” Luce said, interrupting the Rain and Sun.  
The black giant nodded and entered the room, closing the door politely behind it. It then turned and addressed the two still drawn weapons before it.  
“Put those away. Before you hurt yourselves.”  
Reborn and Lal bristled at the blatant challenge, but the giant shoved past them dismissively. It stomped over to the table and sunk into a seat which almost gave way under its weight.  
Luce shot a conciliatory glance over its shoulder, and the two standing marksman huffed and moved to join the others. Once they were all seated, Luce began introductions.  
“And who might you be?” She asked once they reached the giant.  
Its helmet covered face slowly turned to her, and she could feel its weighing gaze through the golden visor.  
“...call me Tex. I’m a Freelancer.”  
\------------------------------------  
[A Man In An Orange Mask]  
“Hello! Tobi is so sorry for the wait, but it wasn’t Tobi’s fault! Tobi tried to find the meeting place but he got lost! Tobi is a good boy!”  
The other six stared at the new arrival in silence.  
Then Reborn shot him in the face.  
“Reborn!” Luce scolded.  
“Ah! I’ve been hit! Tobi is dying!” The stranger screamed despite receiving a point-blank headshot, rolling on the floor in agony.  
Until he stopped.  
“Oh, wait, Tobi is fine! You must have terrible aim mister!”  
Reborn growled and shot him again.  
“God damnit Reborn!”  
“Ha ha, you can’t hit me with aim like that mister! Tobi is a super-badass shinobi warrior!”  
“Hold still and I’ll show you bad aim!”  
\--------------------------------------------  
[A Man In Red]  
Despite being all but engaged, asexual, and pregnant respectively; Lal Mirch, Viper, and Luce all felt their faces flush at the sight of the man before them.  
He was tall and tan with white hair, and he wore form-fitting black armor under a red coat. As he entered the room, Fon and Reborn instinctively identified him as a predator, a killer.  
One with a very high body count.  
With a wry grin, Reborn shoved his pistol back in its holster.  
“Heh, well played. I myself tried to be the last one to arrive, but it seems you beat me to it.”  
The stranger raised a speculative eyebrow towards the hitman, before nodding in respect.  
“E-excuse me,” Luce said hesitantly, “who might you be?”  
The man smiled sultrily at the question, and the three(?) woman in the room felt their panties moisten.  
“The name’s EMIYA. I’m an Archer, by trade.”  
\------------------------------------------  
[The Terror In The Night]  
All six looked at the door.  
All six were taken by surprise when the lights went out.  
“What the fuck!”  
Gas canisters rolled into the now pitch black room, taking out Lal and Luce immediately.  
Viper stood to escape, but a pressure point on the side of their neck was struck and sent them into unconsciousness.  
Verde was punched in the face.  
Only Reborn and Fon, the most dangerous of the six, were left. They each used their Flames to purge the toxins from their systems, as well as light up their surroundings.  
The room was empty, and the two killers began to search for their attacker together, falling into a loose back-to-back formation. If they had been closer, more trusting, they may have put less than three whole feet of open space between them.  
It was their undoing.  
A shadow swooped down from the ceiling, disarming Reborn and severing his spine before the hitman could react.  
Not needing to worry about Reborn, who its records showed could heal himself of even that amount of damage, The Shadow began striking at Fon from the darkness. The two entered a hand-to-hand battle of epic proportions, two of the greatest martial artists alive duking it out.  
Well, one was a martial artist.  
An electrified wire snaked out from The Shadow and wrapped around Fon, putting the assassin down with enough volts to paralyze an elephant.  
Fon crashed to the ground, and from the light of his Flames receive his first glimpse of their attacker.  
His eyes widened.  
Standing above him was the dread of the underworld. A dark hero who fought crime with brutal efficiency.  
Batman.


End file.
